Nicea
by Gothic Dust Bunny Queen
Summary: Underage girl ends up in pipers club eventually the manor Circa season 4-5 contains blood and Self Injury to a point kind of hard to explain you'd have to read. If you do happen to please review good or bad as long as its constructive I like
1. Underage Bar Hopping

Cast List: Normal Cast  
  
Nicea (nee-see)  
  
Nicea's Mom  
  
setting: P3  
  
Piper: "Hey, you hold it!"  
  
Nicea: (knowing the answer)"Why?"  
  
Piper: "You're too young too be in here,"  
  
Nicea: "How do you know?"  
  
Piper: "You can't be more then ten,"  
  
Nicea: (offended)"TEN?!! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE TEN WHEN I'M TWELVE!!!"  
  
Piper: "OoK, what's your name?"  
  
Nicea: "Nicea, what's yours?"  
  
Piper: "Piper, have you had anything too drink?" she asked  
  
Nicea: "No, I don't drink,"  
  
Piper: "Then, why did you bother even sneaking in here?"  
  
Nicea: "Too, hide."  
  
Piper: "Hide from who sweetie?"  
  
Nicea: "My mom"  
  
Piper: "She can't be that bad,"  
  
Nicea: "Funny how people who don't know her say that,"  
  
Piper: "I'm sure she isn't and is very worried about you, why don't you give me her number and then I'll drop you off at your house,"  
  
Nicea: "No, it's alright I can walk home,"  
  
Piper: "No, it's too late."  
  
Nicea: "Too late for what?"  
  
Piper: "For you to walk home,"  
  
Nicea: "No it isn't,"  
  
Piper: "Yes it is, it's after midnight," (Nicea begins to leave) (piper tries to freeze her but she doesn't so she chases after Nicea) "I am not going to let you get your self killed,"  
  
Nicea: (Realizing the room is frozen) "Whoa,"  
  
Piper: "Wait, you didn't freeze,"  
  
Nicea: (unsure) "Was, I suppose too?"  
  
Piper: "Yes, wait are you witch?"  
  
Nicea: (like she thinks piper's crazy) "No,"  
  
Roll Credits 


	2. Halliwell Manor

Thanks for the review Love-is-War: and No "Nicea" and "Too young" are not part of the same story, I had totally forgotten about "Too Young" A/N: sorry for this being so short I thought I was going to add more but since I won't be able to update until the week end I'll go ahead and post what I have. Reviews are appreciated  
  
Scene: Halliwell Manor  
  
Paige: What's so bad about your parents?  
  
Nicea: Nothing  
  
Phoebe: Well there most be something if you won't give us the number.  
  
Nicea: Ok, let me change that reply: nothing I'd tell you.  
  
Paige: (angry) Do they cause you harm in anyway?  
  
Nicea: No  
  
Piper: Then why are you so scared of calling them?  
  
Nicea: My mom's overprotective, I don't mean a little overprotective, but I mean way overprotective and everything has to go her way, and my dad is a drunken bastard that has been kicked out.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sure your mom just worries about you  
  
Nicea: Yeah, that's why if I get more then the number of shirts she tells me I can have, I have too send back the extras.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe money's tight, you said you don't have a dad  
  
Nicea: No it isn't, my grandparents are loaded and she inherited a bunch from my great grandfather, plus she's an anesthesiologist for a local plastic surgeon.  
  
Paige: Maybe if you let us talk too her, she'll be more willing to let you own more shirts  
  
Nicea: Yeah, good luck.  
  
Phoebe: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Nicea: Means she's stubborn  
  
Piper: Ok, we won't talk about your mom anymore, but I want to know why you didn't freeze  
  
Nicea: I honestly don't know.  
  
(Ok I know its short but I keep getting stuck)(I'm not happy with this part hope you like and reviews are greatly appreciated) 


	3. Kitchen

Thanks to . BrilliantCrescentStar: I hadn't decided what Nicea is, or why she didn't freeze. I thought it be a fun mystery to solve  
  
Love-is-War: I can see where you got that it was the same story from  
  
PlaidPajamas1015: If I get bored with this I'll be sure too tell you  
  
. for the reviews.  
  
Paige: Wait you said your dad left??  
  
Nicea: Kicked out  
  
Piper: Whatever. Do you think he might be a witch?  
  
Nicea: I don't know, he got kicked out when I was five; I remember only a little bit about him.  
  
Paige: Do you remember his name?  
  
Nicea: John Krueger. but that might be short for Jonathan or something.  
  
Paige: Do you want anything to drink?  
  
Nicea: Yes, a coke  
  
Paige: Phoebe, Piper I need help with the (Like "I have an Idea") drinks  
  
Piper: Paige you don't need any help with drinks.  
  
Paige: Yes. I do.  
  
Piper: (realizing what Paige meant) Oh. be there in a minute.  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Paige: Ok I have a way of finding out if her dad's a witch or not  
  
Phoebe: How?  
  
Paige: I use to work for social services; so I know a social worker or two, and so I figure I can ask one of them for a favor and they look up Nicea's dad. then we interrogate him  
  
Piper: Paige, that's great, but why don't we just scry for him instead?  
  
Phoebe: Doesn't that require his blood?  
  
Piper: So we'll use Nicea's  
  
Paige: (Like she's crazy) Uh.Piper  
  
Piper: I know, I know but she has a band-aid on her arm, and I'm pretty sure she wants to know why she didn't freeze as much of the rest of us do.  
  
Phoebe: But what if she doesn't?  
  
Piper: Then what do you suggest?  
  
(Hope you like this part reviews are appreciated) 


	4. Bathrooms and Discussions

A/N sorry it took me so long to update I'm not the most realiable person in the world  
  
Phoebe: I knew a guy named, John Krueger, while I was living in New York. He might be Nicea's dad.  
  
Paige: Yeah, but how do you know it's the same one?  
  
Phoebe: I don't, but I do know that he use to live in San Francisco.  
  
Piper: Uh, Phoebe that's a really great idea, except you don't keep in touch with any of your friends from New York, and the ones you did turned out too be demons.  
  
Phoebe: Uh...Piper I do still keep in touch with people from New York.  
  
Piper: Yes but Phoebe, you haven't seen this guy in at least four years, (Suspiciously)have you?  
  
Phoebe: Yea, I mean no I mean maybe I don't know  
  
Paige: (Confused) Huh is anyone else here thinking she's lost her mind??  
  
Phoebe: Well I didn't want to tell you guys this but some guy's been calling my cell and saying he knows me from New York.  
  
Piper: Wait some guy's stalking you? And you don't bother to say anything What the hells wrong with you, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry I just thought that it wasn't a big deal  
  
(Nicea comes in with her eyes red rimmed) Paige: (To Nicea)Hey sweety what's wrong?  
  
Nicea: Nothing  
  
Paige: You sure? 'Cause it looks like you've been crying  
  
Nicea: (defensively) Well I haven't!!  
  
Paige: Ok, ok my bad, I'm sorry.  
  
Nicea: I have to go to the bathroom  
  
Paige: It's up the stairs and on the end of the hallway (A/N I don't know where it is exactly)  
  
(Nicea heads up to the bathroom sits on the floor crying)  
  
Voice: You are so useless, don't you know your suppose to be killing everyone so we can create a utopia, this race is flawed, but you don't see that your to wrapped up in your self maybe I should kill you off as well go ahead cut your self you, you know you want it, your body begs for it.  
  
Nicea: (Through her teeth) No it doesn't  
  
Voice: Sure it does don't lie or I'll do it for you, you know I can have control over you for short periods of time because of the implant we put in your head  
  
Nicea: I'd like to see you try  
  
Voice: very well  
  
(Nicea in a daze gets a razor out of her pocket and drags it across her skin) 


	5. Downstairs

(Downstairs) Paige: Is anyone else worried about Nicea?  
  
Piper: No, I'm sure she'll be fine  
  
Phoebe: I'm not so sure I have a feeling that what she's going through is much worse then we could possible imagine. (A/N this is set before Phoebe is an empathy)  
  
Piper: What's so hard to imagine? We fight demons everyday  
  
Paige: Well I'm going to go check on her. (Paige goes upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door) (No answer) (Knocks again) Nicea?! (Still no answer) Sorry (orbs in sees Nicea weak, dilated eyes, and blood dripping down her arm) Leo!!!!, Phoebe, Piper!!!!  
  
(Piper and Phoebe come upstairs)  
  
Piper: (about ready to be sick) Oh god ...  
  
Phoebe: Oh sweetie (grabs a towel wraps around Nicea's wrist and applies pressure)  
  
Piper: Where's Leo? LEOOOO! Damnit! There's an innocent about ready to die and you're up there with the elders!  
  
(Leo orbs in) Leo: (clueless as usual) Hey what's up?  
  
Piper: I dunno maybe a little girl is bleeding to death.  
  
Leo: Oh, you know I can't heal self inflicted injuries, why not take her to the hospital?  
  
Piper: Because, she's a witch, and I don't think she knows how to control her powers, or what they are.  
  
Leo: How do you know?  
  
Piper: She didn't freeze, Look don't argue with me heal her  
  
(heals Nicea)  
  
Piper: Someone should stay with her.  
  
Phoebe: You know she really does need to go to the hospital  
  
Piper: No she doesn't she's fine  
  
Paige: I think I agree with Phoebe, although it could be something magical  
  
Piper: Well, Paige you use to be a Social Worker why don't you try talking with her, and me and Phoebe look in the Book.  
  
Phoebe: Ok and if we can't find anything wrong supernaturally, we're taking her to the hospital.  
  
(Paige is left alone with Nicea) Nicea: (sheepishly) You can say something, I'm not going to attack you  
  
Voice: (A/N only Nicea can hear the voice) Sure you are, because you're weak and I can control you.  
  
Paige: I didn't think you were, but I didn't think you felt like talking  
  
Voice: Why don't you go ahead slit her throat you know you want to, you've always wanted to, if you don't you know you'll regret  
  
Nicea: Shut the hell up!  
  
Paige: (Concered and confused) Why don't you tell someone what's bothering you instead of just letting it consume you.  
  
Nicea: Because it's not that simple.  
  
Paige: It might not be, but how will you ever know if you never try  
  
Nicea: I just do.  
  
Paige: I know you grew up in a broken family, but that's no reason to slit your wrist  
  
Nicea: I didn't!  
  
Paige: Then who did?  
  
Nicea: (Annoyed) No one!  
  
Paige: Well it has to be someone, cuts like that just don't magically appear.  
  
Nicea: (Angrily) I hate you (lunges at Paige) 


	6. Maternal Paige

(Paige Orbs out of Nicea's Path, Then holds her) Paige: Hate me, I don't care, but please tell me who or what's hurting you, I want to help  
  
Nicea: I can't  
  
Paige: Why can't you?  
  
Nicea: (cranky) 'Cause I can't  
  
Paige: Are you sleepy?  
  
Nicea: (stubborn) No!  
  
Paige: Ok, but if you are you can go into my room and sleep.  
  
(Nicea nods and rubs her eyes sleepily)  
  
Paige: Why don't we just go in there and lie down?  
  
Nicea: Fine!  
  
Paige: Ok, (takes Nicea's hand and leads her to her room)  
  
Nicea: But, I'm not sleepy.  
  
Paige: Never said you were.  
  
(Nicea gets in bed and Paige tucks her in)  
  
Nicea: (half asleep) Thank you mommy.  
  
Paige: (taken back) Your welcome. Are you thirs—(notices Nicea asleep, shuts off the light and goes to where Phoebe and Piper are).  
  
(A/N: This is how picture Paige being all maternal.)  
  
Paige: Hey you guys find anything?  
  
Piper: Considering we have no leads on her, and we don't know what we're looking for—No.  
  
Paige: Well, I can't get her to talk, I think she wants to but is too scared.  
  
Phoebe: So what do you suggest?  
  
Piper: I don't know, but maybe all she needs is time  
  
Paige: I hope so, but I have a feeling that it might be too late.  
  
(Sorry for the short chapter, but it's the best I can do right now.) 


	7. A Theory with a Little Bit of Fluff

Thanks:  
  
Aiden Xavier Torn- Aww no don't cry I'll do my best I promise, and no I don't and believe it or not I don't get confused whose talking ha and neither does the reader. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Phoebe: I could call John Krueger and see if he knows anything.  
  
Paige: Yeah but, we're not even sure if he's her father  
  
Phoebe: But how will we know without talking with him  
  
Paige: I don't want to come within ten feet of that bastard.  
  
Piper: Paige!  
  
Paige: I'm sorry but I think he's behind all of this.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
Paige: Well, since he's still in contact with Phoebe, and everyone from New York who ever stayed in contact with her turned out to be evil. Why not use mind control on Nicea to make her mom think that Nicea's insane?  
  
Piper: Oh, that's just sick!  
  
Paige: Well Nicea did say that he was kicked out when she was five.  
  
(A blood curdling scream comes from Paige's room)  
  
(All run up to Paige's room)  
  
(Sees Nicea asleep, Having a nightmare)  
  
Paige: (Shakes Nicea gently) Hey sweetie wake up.  
  
(After 5 or so minutes Nicea finally wakes up)  
  
Nicea: (Groggily) Hey what's up?  
  
Paige: You just had a nightmare, do you remember anything about it?  
  
Nicea: No, (confused) but why does my head hurt?  
  
Paige: I don't know maybe while you were asleep you banged it against the headboard.  
  
Nicea: I'm hungry  
  
Paige: Why don't you come down stairs and Piper will make you something  
  
Piper: Why me?  
  
Paige: Because you're the only one who can cook.  
  
Piper: I really think you should learn, Paige.  
  
Paige: Why not Phoebe aswell?  
  
Piper: We both know Phoebe's hopeless when it comes to cooking  
  
Phoebe: I beg your pardon.  
  
Piper: Oh come on Phoebe remember that cake for Grams birthday that one year.  
  
Phoebe: I was like five.  
  
Piper: You were fifteen.  
  
Phoebe: So that still doesn't prove anything.  
  
Nicea: (Impatiently) I'm still hungry  
  
Piper: Oh, right sorry, what would you like?  
  
Nicea: (Thinks for a second) Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
Piper: Ok, well do you want to watch TV while I make it?  
  
(Nicea Nods)  
  
(A/N: Libby likes reviews she wishes more people would review, she knows she doesn't write long chapters but if she tried to she'd never finish anything so she figures shorter chapters are better every few days instead of a long one ever few months) 


	8. Macaroni Cheese, Sponge Bob, and Death

Comments to reviewers Devilish-it's how I decided to write it  
  
Aiden Xavier Tom- A/n means author note.  
  
(Piper shows Nicea where the TV is and turns on the satellite and gives Nicea the remote, Nicea turns on Sponge Bob "Are you ready kids? Aye aye captain I can't hear you Aye Aye Captain oh who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge bob square pants absorbant and porsous is he? If Nautical nonsense be something you wish Sponge Bob Squarepants Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish sponge bob square pants. Ready? Sponge Bob sqarepants Sponge Bob Squarepants! Sponge bob Squarepants! Sponge Bob.... Squarepants! Haha")  
  
(Piper comes back with a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese) Piper: Here you go sweety.  
  
Nicea: Thank you (Begins eating).  
  
Piper: (Sits down on the couch next to Nicea) How ya feeling?  
  
Nicea: (shrugs) Ok I guess.  
  
Piper: (notices Nicea's bowl empty) Do you want anymore  
  
Nicea: (distraced) No thanks  
  
Piper: Ok, well are you hungry for anything else?  
  
Nicea: Nope  
  
Piper: Ok, well I have some Laundry to do, and you would probably like some clothes.  
  
Nicea: (Nods) But, you I don't need them.  
  
Piper: That's sweet, but I'm not letting you run around in the same outfit for however long you're staying here  
  
(Paige enters)  
  
Paige: Hey, what's up?  
  
Nicea: Not much, bored  
  
Paige: Aw, well what would you like to do?  
  
Nicea: I don't know  
  
Paige: Well, we could go to the park.  
  
Nicea: Ok (Feeling Nauseas all of the sudden)  
  
Paige: (Concerned) You alright?  
  
Nicea: No, I feel sick.  
  
Paige: Well, ok then why don't you don't you lie down in my bed for awhile.  
  
Nicea: (Nods)  
  
(Paige orbs Nicea up to her room and puts her in bed)  
  
Paige: Night, Night Sleep tight  
  
Nicea: Night  
  
(Exit Paige)  
  
Voice: Hello, Nicea, aren't you glad to have me back?  
  
Nicea: No  
  
Voice: I think you do, but you don't want to admit it, I know how you feel about the great Regolatore Di Mente (That's suppose to be Mind Controller in Italian, if I'm wrong your welcome to correct me)  
  
Nicea: No I hate you!!  
  
Regolatore: I wouldn't say that if I were you. Remember what happened last time?  
  
Nicea: No.  
  
Regolatore: Ok well, maybe it's time for a reminder  
  
(Nicea, goes downstairs with a dazed look on her face, and goes to the kitchen and grabs a sharp knife ) (I know that's predictable)  
  
Phoebe: Hey, kiddo  
  
(Nicea grins)  
  
Phoebe: Are you alright? (Notices the knife in her hand) Hey, sweety how about giving the knife to me?  
  
Nicea: Why, should I you don't love me, no one loves me, I must kill all who hate me which is the world. 


	9. Further Revelations and a song

Phoebe: Uh, Piper, Paige, A little help here.  
  
(Background music: Tricky-"She Makes Me Wanna Die") "Follow where Mary goes  
  
Cherish the things she knows  
  
Says if I change my stride  
  
Then I'll fly"  
  
Piper: (comes running) What? What's the matter?"  
  
Phoebe: (Motions to Nicea)  
  
"She makes me wanna die  
  
Change my stride  
  
Then I'll fly  
  
Look to the sun"  
  
Piper: Oh, (tries freezing her but nothing happens) Any other bright ideas?"  
  
(Nicea Begins approaching Piper with the knife)  
  
"See me in psychic pollution  
  
Walking on the moon  
  
How could you dare?  
  
Who do you think you are?"  
  
Piper: Where's Paige when you need her?  
  
Phoebe: I think she went to go get Nicea's File.  
  
Piper: Well That's just great, Leo!"  
  
Phoebe: Maybe we could try to get her to snap out of it,  
  
Nicea: Don't try calling him he can't help you,  
  
"You're insignificant  
  
A small piece, an ism  
  
No more no less"  
  
Phoebe: Maybe not, but he can orb you away from us, and since he's already dead you can't kill him.  
  
"You try to learn the universe  
  
Can't even converse in human verse  
  
You know its ironic smoking hydroponic"  
  
Nicea: I want Paige (Breaks down crying).  
  
"She makes me wanna die  
  
Change my stride  
  
Then I'll fly  
  
She makes me wanna die"  
  
(A/N in the song all the stuff in first person is Nicea, second person is referring to what she's thinking about the sisters then, and She is the demon if though it's a he, use your imagination. Lyrics courtesy of )  
  
Phoebe: (goes over takes the knife from Nicea and holds her) I'm sorry sweety, but she has gone out.  
  
Nicea:Will she be back?  
  
Piper: Yeah, she should be back soon.  
  
(Leo Orbs in)  
  
Leo: Hey what's up?  
  
Piper: Nothing, it's now all under control, no thanks to you.  
  
Leo: Sorry, but the elders would not let me go."  
  
Piper: So, they would not let you go to help an innocent?"  
  
Leo: That's the thing they don't thing Nicea's that innocent.  
  
Phoebe: Wait, are you saying she's the demon?"  
  
Leo:Not exactly it's complicated.  
  
Piper: Well, you better uncomplicated it fast."  
  
Phoebe: Nicea, why don't we go ouside to play?"  
  
Nicea: No I wanna know why Leo, doesn't trust me.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sure he does.  
  
Nicea: No, he doesn't I can see it in his eyes. 


	10. Truths and Lies wrapped in Whitlighters ...

(On cue Paige comes in)  
  
Paige: Hey (Nicea runs over and hugs her) What's up?  
  
Nicea: Nothing, Leo doesn't trust me.  
  
Paige: I'm sure he does, what makes you think that?  
  
Nicea: Cause, he doesn't.  
  
Leo: (Comes over) (Kneels) I trust you, it's just my bosses don't and they won't let me help you.  
  
Nicea: Why?  
  
Leo: Well I don't know.  
  
Nicea: That's not nice  
  
Leo: No, I suppose it isn't, but I can't ignore them, because if I don't I'll get my wing's clipped?  
  
Nicea: (confused) Clipped?  
  
Leo: Yeah, I'm a whitelighter  
  
Nicea: What's that?  
  
Leo: It's a guardian angel for witches?  
  
Nicea: Why don't I have one? I'm a witch, aren't I?  
  
Leo: That's the thing we don't know exactly what you are.  
  
Nicea: Why not?  
  
(Kitchen: Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are sitting at the table) Paige: (Lays a file on the table) Look at this her birthdate is January 25, 1994, and she told us she was twelve.  
  
Phoebe: So? Are you saying she lied? I think we have bigger things to worry about, then whether or not she's lying about her age.  
  
Paige: I know but, what if she's been lying to us about other stuff, more important stuff.  
  
Piper: Look here (Motions to some section on the top page) her father is, John Krueger, and he lived in New York and worked as a bar tender for awhile, about the same time Phoebe lived there.  
  
Phoebe: I'll call him tonight after Nicea's asleep, and see if I can find out anything from him.  
  
Piper: Ok, and me and Paige will continue to do research, and try to get Nicea to tell us a little more about what's been going on.  
  
Paige: Good luck.  
  
Piper: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Paige: I don't know it's just she's one of the most stubborn children I've ever worked with.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah but, she does look like she really wants to say something, but she's too scared. 


End file.
